


Lucifel

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: I thought I was the one to bring light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck if I know but I still like it years after writing so that's something :D

I ripped the wings and tore the feathers.

I was fallen but enlightened.

I thought I was invincible.

I thought I was the one to bring light.

I am the one who’ll save, what, no-one knows.

I was the loved one, the one praised above all.

I was too naïve and stupid.

I needed to be cunning and sneaky

but ended up being the bad guy.

What all of you think has little meaning to me,

what they feel is what keeps me company.

Tears are shed to wet my gardens

and love broken to fertilize my children.

I have been through fire and water,

I’ve challenged Death and won in chess.

I was thinking of becoming a preacher

but no-one listens to them.

I became a singer instead, loved by all

and hated by none.

Worshipped by the Earth

when the only acceptance I wish for

is divine.

 

I sacrificed all to become

respected, like Hel and Odin...

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
